The present invention relates to interfaces between musical instruments and computing devices and, in particular, to interfaces for polyphonic stringed instruments.
While the electronic keyboard has been married to synthesis control since its inception, stringed instruments have basically had no entry method for computer interface appropriate for this instrument family. The only available solutions have been bulky and expensive hardware devices that reduce the nuance of a stringed instrument to keyboard-like MIDI commands or rigid signal processing chains.